


3 queens Lyn could be, and 1 she isn't

by sunaga



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Children, FE Contest, Female Friendship, Gen, Gender Issues, Legacy what is a legacy, Multi, Post-Canon, Sexism, Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaga/pseuds/sunaga
Summary: Four futures for Lyn.





	3 queens Lyn could be, and 1 she isn't

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2/17/2011 for fe_contest; posted to Ao3 8/22/2018. The prompt was Iron & Wine's "Woman King." [MarkoftheAsphodel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkoftheAsphodel/pseuds/MarkoftheAsphodel) had a similar idea (https://mark-asphodel.livejournal.com/3598.html), but the similarity is coincidental.

Lyn marries Eliwood in a flood of aplomb after the war. Their wedding is a spectacle, which she is uncomfortable with, but thinks it a small price to pay for her happiness with the man she loves.

She takes with remarkable grace the longing Eliwood has for the lost Ninian and is not bitter. She can never be her, but she tries very hard to be the wife he needs. 

When tales are told of her, she is only remembered as Roy’s mother.

* * *

Lyn does not marry Hector right away. She is busy trying to run Caelin, but stays in touch with Eliwood, and as a result, with Hector. Although the two of them continue to leave the other’s mouth bitter, his brashness shields her from the prying eyes of those who want to see the Caelin half-breed, and she is one of a very small pool of people who simply _don’t care_ about the weight Ostia brings to his shoulders. She is the might between his hands.

Her grandfather dies, and Hector is her anchor to Lycia. Having no family left, she marries him.

When tales are told of her, she is only remembered as Lilina’s mother. 

* * *

Lyn dos not marry Rath until after her grandfather’s death. She has nothing left in Caelin to stay for; the looks, whispers, and outright lies are not worth it without her grandfather. She accedes to Ostia, having known Hector and judging him fair enough, despite his rashness, to take good care of Caelin. She might have chosen Eliwood, but he is too kind, and she trusts Hector to defend Caelin with vicious strength.

She wanders the plains alone, at last finding Rath. It is an encounter they both feel is promised, and as she has nowhere to go and no one to return to, he takes her back to the Kutolah.

They marry once they find she is with child, and she rules beside the Silver Wolf, equal in perfect strength.

When tales are told of her, she is only remembered as Sue’s mother. 

* * *

Lyn of the Lorca, last of her bloodline, does not marry at all. At her grandfather’s death, she packs her bags, saddles a gelding, and sets out the front gates. Kent is there, waiting for her; after all, he had asked long ago if he could follow where she went. He asks her if she would deny him now.

No, she says, I won’t.

Florina is there also whispering, I won’t let you go alone.

The three set off for the distant plains of Sacae. Florina will eventually return to Ilia, for she is a knight now, but returns when she can, flying over the plains looking for the lone figures of Lyn and Kent. She finds though, that as the years go by, they have children, find other wanderers, and become a tribe that Lyn works with ferocity against the bitter flow of time and politics.

There are no tales told of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that in the last ending, Lyn does have stories told of her, becoming a legend to the people descended from her tribe.


End file.
